Edmonton Chimos
The Edmonton Chimos were a professional women's ice hockey team in the Western Women's Hockey League (WWHL). The team played its home games at River Cree Twin Arenasin Edmonton, Canada. The Owner was Arlan Maschmayer. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edmonton_Chimos# hide *1 History *2 Coming next season *3 Season-by-season *4 Season standings *5 Current roster *6 Coaching staff *7 Awards and honors **7.1 Scoring leaders *8 See also *9 References *10 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Edmonton_Chimos&action=edit&section=1 edit The Chimos were founded in 1973[1] following ads looking for women in the Edmonton area who wanted to play hockey. By the 1980s, they had become the dominant women's team in Alberta, capturing every Alberta provincial championship, except for one, from 1982-1997. Representing Alberta at the Esso Canadian national championships 16 times in their history, the Chimos have captured the National title four times: 1984, 1985, 1992 and 1997. In 2001, the Chimos were approached to join the National Women's Hockey League, along with their provincial rival, the Calgary Oval X-Treme. They joined the league in 2002 with the Calgary Oval X-Treme and the Vancouver Griffins to form the NWHL's Western Division. The Griffins folded after only one season, leaving just the two Alberta teams. Consistently overmatched by their Calgary rivals, and lacking true competition in the NWHL as the West division did not fly east, the Alberta clubs broke away from the NWHL to help form the five team Western Women's Hockey League in 2004 before the two leagues were once again united under the NWHL banner in 2006. However, this was short lived as the NWHL and WWHL could not reach an agreement upon a playoff schedule. As a result, the merger was not consummated. With the collapse of the NWHL in the summer of 2007, the Western Women's Hockey League was once again a completely independent league. The goal of the new league is to promote women’s hockey in the west.[2] Coming next seasonhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Edmonton_Chimos&action=edit&section=2 edit For 2011-12 season, The Edmonton Chimos and Strathmore Rockies will combine to form the Alberta entry into the Canadian Women's Hockey League (CWHL). The new team will play in different locations in Alberta depending on what will make sense for the new team. Despite what the press release states, the team will most likely be based out of both Calgary and Edmonton to accommodate all of western Canada's elite female players.[3][4][5] Season-by-seasonhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Edmonton_Chimos&action=edit&section=3 edit Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, Pts = Points. Season standingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Edmonton_Chimos&action=edit&section=4 edit Current rosterhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Edmonton_Chimos&action=edit&section=5 edit [6][7] and[8] Coaching staffhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Edmonton_Chimos&action=edit&section=6 edit [9] *'Head Coach:' Jason Schmidt *'Assistant Coach:' Chip Sawchuk *'Assistant Coach:' Matt Appelt *'Trainer:' Pat Toner Awards and honorshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Edmonton_Chimos&action=edit&section=7 edit *Colette Prefontaine, Best Goaltender, 1998 Esso National championships[10] Scoring leadershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Edmonton_Chimos&action=edit&section=8 edit These are the top-ten point, goal, and assist scorers in franchise history. Figures are updated after each completed WWHL regular season. ''Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; P/G = Points per game; G/G = Goals per game; A/G = Assists per game; * = current Chimos player'' ''Note: Statistics kept since 2004.'' | align="left" valign="top"| | align="left" valign="top"| |} Category:Sport